The present disclosure relates to an electro spinning apparatus, and more particularly, to an electro spinning apparatus including an alignment device determining directivity of a nano fiber.
Nano fibers have characteristics such as a supermolecular arrangement effect and high electrical conductivity, and are applied to various technical fields. For example, nano fibers may be used in research for a transistor, a pollutant sensor, a flexible electronic device and a transparent thin film.